massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect: The Geth
Mass Effect: The Geth is a novel being written by LordDeathRay. He is currently writing it one chapter at a time. It begins a year after Shepard's death with a captain scouring the galaxy for geth activity. Prelude Aboard the bridge of the SSV Kharkov, Chief Jeffery Kullan is on the bridge with Captain Hirrage and Yaro. Jeffery: "We should just leave. We've been here for days and we've found no trace of Geth activity." Hirrage: "We'll find them. Just be patient." Yaro: "We've got a transmission from the planet's surface. I'll put it on screen." Transmission: " *static*...Geth everywhere! We need rein... *static* ...anyone hearing this? Anybody on this frequency? I'm Corporal Jarred Gheredi. Geth have infil... *static* ...blocking communications. We need hel... *static*" Hirrage: "Bring us in Yaro, I wasn't expecting this." Chapter 1: Geth Attack Hirrage and Jeff get into the elevator leading to the Kharkov's garage and enter the M40 Mako. The Mako lands on the planet's surface and heads to the base were the Geth are attacking. When they reach the base they find blood and corpses. When they reach the door Jeff says, Jeffery: "Should we really go in there?" Hirrage: "They're only geth. How bad could they be?" Jeffery: "Geth troopers up ahead! Get into cover!" They get immediately pinned down by Geth, mostly grenadiers. They find themselves outnumbered, and dash into the base. Once inside, they eventually find the body of Jarred Gheredi, and a communicator grasped in his hand. Jeffery: "Should we listen to it?" Hirrage: "Yeah. It'll probably give us insight on what happened here." Hirrage pushes a button, then hears a recording. Recording: "We're being flanked! Cover the side! Cover... Augh! *pause* Too many! Too many! Use the grenade launcher! Kill them! Call for reinforc..." Jeffery: "Well, it's obvious he's dead." Hirage: "Access that terminal over there." Jeff walks over to the terminal, and searches for data regarding the Geth. Jeffery: "Umm, you won't believe this." Hirrage: "What does it say?" Jeffery:"These Geth are part of a faction controlled by, a person named Ghen Kuin." Hirrage: "Kuin... *pause* SHIT!" Jeffery: "You know him?" Hirrage: "Yeah, a respected Staff Lieutenant in the Alliance. He turned rouge, and is now fighting war with the Alliance, and with Shepard dead..." Jeffery: "Geth!" After heavy fighting, they were able to get back on the SSV Kharkov, and escape. Chapter 2: Locating Kuin In the cockpit of the SSV Kharkov, Yaro is trying to find Kuin's location. Suddenly, Hirrage walks into the cockpit. Hirrage: "Hurry this up. I want him to pay." Yaro: "Can you wait? I'm working as fast as I can!" Hirrage returns to his captain's quarters while Jeffery walks into the Mess Hall. Yaro continues to pinpoint Kuin's location while drinking a cup of coffee. He eventually locates Kuin in the Jekkarie System and tells Hirrage. Hirrage: "Which planet?" Yaro: "I don't know. Either Forlas or Terguin." Hirrage: "Check both planets. Then bring us in." Yaro: "Yes sir!" After landing on Forlas, Hirrage and Jeffery find a barren wasteland, devoid of all life. They see few structures on the planet, and even fewer that were still standing. Jeffery: "I have a bad feeling about this." Hirrage: "Why?" Jeffery: "It's too quiet. A perfect place for an ambush." Hirrage: "Geth are AIs. They can not ambush." Jeffery: " *sigh* Fine, let's move on." After entering one of the structures, they find ancient technology and aged equipment along the floor. Lots of the metal doors were corroded from age, and more were stuck and unable to open. The computer terminals were corrupted and many archives within them were deleted. Yet they find no corpses, no signs of battle and no blood. It is as if the structure was abandoned, setting an eerie presence among its corridors. After entering the other structures, they find nothing. Hirrage then sees a temple of some sort, across the valley. After entering the temple, the find old writings and documents, and functioning computer terminals. Category:Articles by LordDeathRay Category:Upcoming novels